Gifts & Kisses
by EmikoAqua
Summary: Zero one day meets Yuuki's daughter, Amaya. He is shocked at seeing her and more surprised to realize not only is she transferring to Cross Academy, but Yuuki plans to return!


Zero's heart jumped towards his throat.

It had been a warm day and the sun was setting around seven o'clock. Zero had already asked Kaien if he could stay out today; he wanted to embrace the sunlight while he still could. In reality, it was surprising even to the headmaster that Zero was still able to walk through daylight. Though it was a struggle, he could bear it better than the rest of the vampires that patrolled the campus. However, Zero only went out on Sunday afternoons when the sunset started to glimmer. He was trying to grasp on to whatever humane abilities he had left.

It had been ten years since Yuuki Kuran had left Cross Academy with her brother and lover, Kaname Kuran. Zero had admitted his love to Yuuki years ago before she had left the academy. She had chosen a pureblood over him and that was enough.

Zero was a hunter by bloodline. If he ever saw Yuuki again, he would have to kill her. He swore it.

Now, fifteen years later, the lines between his eyebrows had darkened and he allowed his hair to grow longer. Zero no longer attended as a student. He was now a teacher instructing students in the night class. Occasionally, one of the old night class students would return to see Kaien. When they landed their eyes on Zero, they would immediately shift their gaze.

He had already hunted many vampires since Yuuki had left.

Kaien had felt the pressure of Zero's appearance within the academy. Not many vampires would allow their students to enter Cross Academy specifically because of Zero's presence. However, the headmaster had tried his best to keep the peace between both worlds.

Fifteen years later as the sun was setting on this warm spring afternoon, Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Between the crowds of villagers, there was a young girl with brown hair and large almond eyes. Her skin tone was fair and her features were delicate. She wore a flowing dress that hit right beneath her knees with embedded patterns of pink color. Yet, this girl sat upon a wheelchair.

More importantly, this girl looked exactly like Yuuki.

Zero's eyes widened; he started to feel dizzy at the sight of this young girl. His body started to twitch while he no longer could feel the blood flowing through his legs. How was this possible?

Suddenly, he broke into a sprint. Zero pushed through the people dressed in shawls before him. He shoved the villagers aside so that he could catch up with her. He was only twenty feet away when he realized something: why hadn't Yuuki aged?

With that, he suddenly stopped.

"No…" He murmured.

The girl turned around and looked directly into his eyes. His pupils dilated at the exact same resemblance. This girl was Yuuki's daughter.

Now, five feet away, she started to look troubled as Zero was unable to take her eyes away from her. In a hurry, she tried to spin her wheelchair away from him, but he grabbed onto it tightly.

"What is your name?"

She looked at him with a confused and terrified look. "W-who are you?"

"I'm asking you" he spat.

The girl looked around as if finding someone. She then looked past Zero and smiled in relief as her savior approached the two.

"Zero?"

Zero quickly turned around and was, again, in shock of seeing an old night class student appear: Hanabusa Aido.

"H-hanabusa?"

The young man walked towards Zero. His wild blond hair was still in the exact same style except that his body had started to develop into a larger man. He had grown much taller since Zero had last seen him and his eyes looked more tired than how Zero had remembered. The vampire wore a large trench coat over his sparkling suit that glowed in the light. His skin was still perfect and his kind features had not disappeared.

"Well, of course I'd expect to run into you!" smiled Hanabusa. "We're rather close to Cross Academy! It's been awhile since I was there." Still in shock of seeing Yuuki's daughter and Hanabusa, Zero gave no reply except for an astonished facial expression.

"We were planning on visiting the academy tonight" pressed Hanabusa trying to clear the awkwardness. "We were…well, I was thinking that Princess would like to enroll."

"I told you to stop calling me that Idol!" pestered the young girl.

Hanabusa looked down to her face lovingly. Zero could tell that he had established a deep connection with the young girl.

"I can't help it Amaya-tan," he joked. "You look like royalty with that dress on." They both shared a small laugh, but he could tell that the child was frightened with Zero's presence. Like every other vampire, she had been warned.

Zero started to walk in the opposite direction back towards the academy.

"Wait," started Hanabusa. "Zero!" He tried to grab onto Zero's shoulder, but Zero coldly shrugged it off.

"If you want to go to the academy," he said in a low voice. "It hasn't moved. You can find it on your own."

The alumn gave up on Zero and watched him hurriedly leave.

"Zero Kiryu?" inquired Amaya nonchalantly as if she had never been afraid of him.

"Yes," replied Hanabusa. "He's still the same as ever!"

Amaya took a few seconds to let the information sink in. "Mother told me to pass a message to him."

Hanabusa turned around and once more gave a confused look towards his young mistress. "What did she want to say?"

Amaya gave a sweet smile. "Gossip travels too quickly with vampires. You'll just have to figure it out later."

The sunrise was about to come anytime now. Night class had just ended and Zero was more especially worn out and tired. Even his students could tell that something was troubling him and they were right; somewhere inside the school was Yuuki's daughter.

Zero sat on the chair and propped his feet on the table still trying to grasp the idea. It wasn't abnormal that Yuuki would have a daughter. In fact, that was what most royalty did right as they got married. Yet, something kept him from actually believing that it could've been with Kaname.

At the thought of his name, Zero started to grit his teeth. He knew that he stood no chance against a pureblood vampire. He knew that he couldn't take Yuuki away from him. Yet, at the same time, Zero still had this hope in the back of his mind. However, he knew that fate would never allow Yuuki to be with him. He had already sworn to kill her if he ever saw her again.

Still, he did not have any intention of killing what he had thought to be Yuuki yesterday in town.

Zero shook his head and he laid it in his hands. Things were starting to move faster than he could.

There was a knock on the door to the classroom. Zero looked up and saw Yuuki's daughter, Amaya.

"Kiryu-sensei?"

Amaya wheeled into the room. She was far in the back of the classroom facing Zero directly. The moonlight had started to subside as the sun peaked over the earth. Zero only just noticed that her legs were an abnormally small size. She called his name again.

"Kiryu-sensei?"

"What?" he whispered. Though he thought himself to be inaudible, she had heard his reply.

"I will be in your night class starting today."

"Class already ended."

"Then I will be here tomorrow." She gave him a gentle smile that reminded him too much of Yuuki. He turned away.

"The headmaster honestly allowed you into this school?"

Amaya took a few seconds before replying. "I don't see why he wouldn't. Just because I'm crippled doesn't mean I'm useless. One day, I'll be normal."

Zero scoffed. "'Normal,'" he started. "Is a very broad term." His blood began to boil at her sight. The memories of Yuuki were flooding into his head.

"Sensei, my mother wanted me to pass a message to you."

Zero turned to look at her again. She saw Yuuki in her face. His head was turned towards her again. He couldn't peel his eyes away anymore.

"My mother does not mean to cause any trouble or cause any harm. She is long overdue for a visit to Kaien Cross. Mother and Father will arrive here at the academy in five days. During this time, she would like to talk to you."

Zero did not say anything. He couldn't understand what this young girl was saying. It had been so long since he had seen Yuuki. How could he suddenly just say hello? Was she really going to be here?

"You're lying to me" he spat.

"No, I'm not" insisted the girl. "I'm passing what she wanted me to tell you once I arrived here. That's all." Zero did not say another word. He let the silence between them sink into the atmosphere before Amaya broke it again.

"I have no idea what happened between you two and I have no idea who you really are," she said. "But my mother is sincere when she says that she means no harm."

"I know that" interrupted Zero. "Yuuki was always a kind hearted person. She would never try to hurt anyone."

"Then why are you so worked up?!" questioned Amaya. She folded her arms across her chest and almost pouted at the hunter.

"You said you knew nothing about us. You wouldn't know what I had sworn to do if I would ever see Yuuki Kuran again. In fact, I had tried to avoid all possible contact." He then added, "Until you showed up."

Amaya was slightly taken aback by this statement. She tried to understand her teacher's facial expression. "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." Zero finally stood up. His legs felt uneasy and he almost collapsed back into the chair, but he had the stable support of his oak table. He felt for the wall and took slow steps up the stairs towards the door. The sunrise had started to shine through the large windows. Before he left, Amaya asked one more thing in an annoyed tone.

"Shouldn't you be excited to reunite with a friend?" He stopped in his tracks. With a painful sigh he started to murmer.

"The Kuran family is not a friend."


End file.
